


stolen

by lukesleftcroc



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Abduction, Crank Calls, Death Threats, Kidnapping, Staged Crime Scene, Stalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesleftcroc/pseuds/lukesleftcroc
Summary: "You don't want me for life Juliet O'Hara? That is a very, very unwise decision."Juliet's creepy high school ex-boyfriend contacts her out of the blue. He's still sour about their breakup and his obsession takes a dark turn.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It's a slow day at the station and Juliet O'Hara is so bored that she's resorted to watching 'Glitter' on the computer. Someone walks by, so she minimizes the screen and goes onto the email page. A new email had popped up from the last time she checked it. It's from an address she doesn't recognize. She clicks on it anyways. It reads:

Hey, Jules!

It's been forever since I've seen you. I saw your picture in the newspaper. I didn't know you lived in the area.  
I've changed a lot since the last time we saw each other, and I just wanted to apologize for all the pain I caused.  
I've reformed and I'm a totally different person I am from when I was 18. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to  
catch up sometime? My schedule is almost always open. 

Daniel

Juliet's eyes widen and she covers her mouth with her hand. She feels like she might throw up. She dated Daniel for 2 years when she was in high school. Everything was great at first. He played on the football team, and she was a cheerleader. They were the perfect couple, at least on the outside. Then Daniel became really jealous and possessive. He had to know where she was all the time, he wouldn't let her hang out in mixed company. He even stopped her from going to cheer practice because there was a boy on the team. 

He followed her around to all her classes. He memorized her schedule and would wait for her after all her classes. At first she thought it was cute that he wanted to be around her so much. He was her first real boyfriend and she liked the attention, but it quickly became creepy. One time, he even came to her math class and asked the teacher if he could talk to her for a second, that it was really important and couldn't wait. He tried to convince her to skip school with him and go back to his house. When she refused, he became angry and shoved her against the lockers. 

Finally, she decided enough was enough and she told her parents, who then told the school. The administration seemed to be sympathetic, but they said they couldn't do anything since she said that he'd never physically assaulted her. Her brothers swore the beat the shit out of him if he ever laid a hand on her.

He guilt-tripped her too. He said he'd kill himself if she didn't do this, or didn't do that. It was manipulative and she knew it, but she didn't want to take that risk. He showed up at her house many times. Extra creepy because she'd never brought him home or told him where she lived. He would stand outside her window and yell at her, telling her to come outside or else he'd "do the job."

He showed up all the time. She threatened to call the cops on him, but he said that if she did, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. "No one will ever find you," He said.

Almost every morning sophomore year, she would cry and beg her mom not to make her go to school, because "What if he hurts me?" and "What if this is my last day on earth?" Everything was horrible. Her parents opted to home school her, and she rarely left the house. As far as she was concerned, her life was ruined.

\--

The next year, he graduated, and he told her he was going to college in Wisconsin. She was relieved and hoped that she'd never see him again. She moved on, and began to date a new guy, a hockey player from Maryland. Daniel would call once in a while, but it was just a "Hey, how are you doing?" Sort of thing. She didn't find it creepy. He seemed to have moved on too, and everything was good again. 

Until the day when she and her new boyfriend were walking around downtown and spotted Daniel in a store. He hadn't moved at all. Had he been watching her this whole time and she didn't know? The prospect of that terrified her. She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and left the store as quickly as she could, praying that he hadn't seen them. 

\--

She closes the email window and stares at the blank screen for a while, trying to shake those memories from her head. 

"Juliet, Jules, J-Dizzle. What's goin' on?" Shawn asks, slamming his fist down on the desk. 

The sound pulls Juliet out of her flashback and she flinches. 

"Oh, uh, nothing," She lies. "I'm pretty bored."

She hates the way she sounds. Just like her stuttering and afraid 16-year-old self. This isn't the person she's supposed to be. She's supposed to be tough and unafraid. Right? 

Shawn squints. 

"I'm sensing that you're lying to me," He says. 

_It doesn't take a psychic to figure that out._

"Uhm, I think I might just go home," She says, grabbing her purse from under the desk and standing up. "Tell Carlton or something, okay?"

_Come on, you're an adult, you shouldn't be running away from your problems like this._

All she wanted to do was get out of there as fast as she could. Away from that horrible email and the horrible person that sent it. She knew it was really frowned upon what she was doing right now, but she felt like she just had to go home and take a break, get her shit together, and then maybe she would forget about it and return to her normal self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this isn't great, i haven't had a lot of time to do stuff with university and all

\--All she wanted to do was get out of there as fast as she could. Away from that horrible email and the horrible person that sent it. She knew it was really frowned upon what she was doing right now, but she felt like she just had to go home and take a break, get her shit together, and then maybe she would forget about it and return to her normal self.--

It seemed like forever, but Juliet finally pulled into her apartment complex parking lot. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. 

_It was just an email. It's all going to be okay. He can't find you. He's just trying to scare you. You can protect yourself. You're not sixteen anymore._

Still, she was cautious as she got out of her car and walked towards the building, looking behind her every few seconds.

"Uhm, excuse me, ma'am?" A male voice called out. "You dropped your keys."

_Keys. Yeah, those are pretty important. Imagine if they got into the wrong hands._

She walked back to the car and went around to the drivers side to get the keys. Small problem. There _were_ no keys. She was about to stand up when the man's steel-toed boot collided with the back of her head. Once, twice, three times until she had passed out. He smiled to himself and picked her up, her body limp in his arms. He found the keys in her purse and unlocked the trunk, tossing her in like she was nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

He got into the front seat, and started to drive.


End file.
